


Yakusoku [Promise]

by Sakura_no_Miko



Series: X/1999 Poetry [2]
Category: X/1999
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-16
Updated: 2003-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/Sakura_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saga of X, through the eyes of Fuuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yakusoku [Promise]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The references to X (X/1999) belong to CLAMP and/or any other copyright holders. I make no profit from this work. It was only intended to be a homage to a story that was very dear to me as a teenager.  
> POV: Monou Fuuma

If only I'd had a little more time…

If only the clock had ceased to chime…

That rainy day, and your sad face;

How I remember that time and place.

You were so scared of faith and love,

So scared…like a wounded dove.

But you trusted me, and made me glad.

I wanted to heal the pain you had.

You loved her, so I promised you,

If you'd guard her, I'd guard you too.

Then you left us, right then and there.

You left me and Kotori so fair.

When you came back, turned us away…

You hurt us _both_ , on that dark day.

Your words…that all you desired

Was our joy? You treacherous liar!

I've awakened, Twin Star, because of _you_.

Yes, her blood is on your hands, too.

I'm here, my _friend_ , at this time,

Because your "good" created your crime.

You took your path, without a thought,

Forced me to mine…left me caught…

Ah, you look so good, helpless like this.

Trapped in the past, a lost promise…

Chosen "Kamui," I vow to you here

I shall take your life…even with tears…

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2003, when I was convinced a clever rhyme was the best part of poetry and every line should end with punctuation. Ah, nostalgia. X was one of my first fandoms.  
> Originally posted to [fanfiction.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1433338/1/Yakusoku) and [CLAMPesque](http://www.katana-space.net/Forum/Clampesque/Messages/1083109543.702105)


End file.
